thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ма
'' Ма - колдунья и драматург из Union State of Evillious. Она манипулирует Галлерианом Марлоном и пробудившимися сосудами греха, пытаясь собрать все семь смертных грехов. Обитатели Театра Зла называют ее Колдуньей Времени. Ma, later dubbed the Gardener, and the Sorceress of Time, was a mage and playwright of the Union State of Evillious. Befriending Gallerian Marlon, Ma manipulated the judge into collecting the Seven Deadly Sins after the death of his family and served as his sole confidant. After his untimely death, she began manipulating the inhabitants of Evil's Theater, claiming that Utopia would result from collecting the sins. History Sin Fragments В 900-тых годах по календарю Эвиллиоса Ма стала драматургом Union State of Evillious, а позже повстречала главного судью Галериана Марлона. В 978 году Ма сказала Галериану, что хочет снять экранизацию романа Юкины Фризис «Дочь Зла», и дала ему экземпляр романа, чтобы он мог прочитать его во время отпуска. Выбрав время, когда семьи судьи не было дома, Ма посетила Галериана. Ренат, его дворецкий, проводил женщину в кабинет. Заметив, что судья уже прочитал книгу, Ма спросила, какого он мнения о романе. Галериан сказал, что точка зрения, описанная в книге Юкины, отличается от общепринятой истории, и спросил, является ли написанное правдой. Ма заверила его, что это так. Когда судья вернул книгу и заговорил об экранизации, драматург радостно схватила его за руку и сказала, что ей нужен спонсор. Галериан отказался из-за высокой стоимости; расстроенная Ма достала трубку и закурила. Назвав его жадиной, она начала расхаживать по комнате, пока не увидела картину, изображающую судью вместе с его семьей. Пристально глядя на изображение, Ма прошептала, что жена Галериана должна вернуться на следующий день. Галериан спросил, не пытается ли она угрожать ему. Прежде, чем он закончил, женщина рассмеялась и сказала, что у нее нет намерения причинить вред его семье, к тому же это не ее стиль. In the EC 900s, Ma became a playwright in the Union State of Evillious and later met with Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 In EC 978, Ma told Gallerian that she wanted to create a film adaptation of the "Daughter of Evil" written by Yukina Freesis and lent him the novel to read during his holiday. While the judge's family was away, Ma visited Gallerian and was escorted by his butler, Rennert, to his study. Noticing he had already read the book, she asked about his impression of the novel. After Gallerian explained he knew of a different account of the tale and questioned which was true, Ma pointed to the book and assured him it was the real story. Once the judge returned the book and inquired about her film adaptation, the playwright joyfully grabbed his arm, saying she would need a sponsor. Gallerian declined due to the cost and shook her off; saddened, Ma lit her pipe and began to smoke. Calling him stingy, she walked around the room before taking a picture of the judge with his family from a cabinet. After staring intently at the image, she whispered that his wife would return the next day, prompting Gallerian to ask if she was threatening him. Before he finished warning her, Ma laughed and told him she had no intention to harm his family, claiming it wasn't her style. Вернув картину на место, колдунья долго молчала, пока Галериан не сказал, что хотел бы узнать больше о персонажах книги. Драматург ответила, что у нее есть заметки, которые она принесет в следующий раз. Затем они продолжили обсуждать персонажей романа и их связь с более поздними историческими фигурами, такими как Реми Потрошитель и Джулия Абеляр. Отвечая на вопрос Галериана, зачем Абисс I. R. собирала сосуды греха, колдунья сказала, что тот, кто соберет все сосуды, сможет исполнить свое желание. После короткой паузы она взволнованно спросила, хотел бы судья искать их вместе с ней, но он прервал ее. Он спросил, нужны ли ей для этого деньги, и колдунья равнодушно признала это. Когда Галериан отказался, сказав, что у него нет необходимости обладать сосудами, Ма отметила его слова и убрала погасшую трубку обратно в рукав. Пообещав вернуться позже, она направилась к выходу, но Галериан остановил ее. Он напомнил ей, что не потерпит угроз в адрес своей семьи; колдунья ответила, что знает об этом и что он наверняка не хотел бы, чтобы его дочь оказалась в опасности. Уже стоя в дверях, Ма дала ему еще один шанс изменить свое мнение насчет экранизации и поиска сосудов, но судья проигнорировал ее слова. Putting the picture back, there was a long silence before Gallerian asked if there was more about the characters. The playwright responded that she did have notes and said she would bring them next time. They then continued discussing the novel’s characters and their relationship to later historical figures such as "Lemy the Ripper" and Julia Abelard. In response to Gallerian’s question of why Abyss I.R. was collecting the vessels of sin, the enchanting playwright told him it was because the one who collected the vessels would have their wish granted. After a short pause, she excitedly asked if he was interested in finding them together but was cut off. Asked if money was necessary, the playwright indifferently admitted it to the judge. After Gallerian refused, saying he didn't need the vessels, Ma noted his words and returned the burnt out pipe to her sleeve. Promising to return later, she began to leave when Gallerian told her to stop. Reminding her for his family's sake, Ma said she was aware he didn't want his daughter in trouble. At the door, Ma gave him another chance to change his mind about the film and searching for the vessels of sin but was ignored by the judge.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Dark Star Scandal Через некоторое время после ее ухода Галериан узнал, что произошел несчастный случай: судно, на котором плыли его жена и дочь, потопил гигантский осьминог. В 980 году Ма посетила судью и снова заговорила с ним о поиске сосудов. Галериан пересмотрел ее предложение и на этот раз согласился. Некоторое время спустя, Ма пришла к нему домой, чтобы забрать недавно приобретенный им Ядовитый Меч, и присоединилась к сидящей в комнате Заводной Кукле, которую Галериан считал своей дочерью. Когда судья вошел в комнату, Ма приветствовала его, предложив ему поесть или принять ванну. Галериан ответил, что ей не стоит так говорить, даже несмотря на то, что его жены больше нет. Драматург ответила ему, что «Мишель» сопротивляется и что Ма не может этого позволить, потому что она «мать» этой девочки. Раздраженный, Галериан сказал, что будет очень зол, если она продолжит подобные шутки, и приказал ей уходить. Ма ответила, что уйдет, как только возьмет то, за чем пришла; судья подчинился, передав ей меч, чтобы она могла его осмотреть. На вопрос, есть ли какие-либо сомнения в его подлинности, Ма ответила, что это действительно сосуд греха. Затем она случайно оговорилась, сказав, что осталось найти только четыре сосуда, но тут же поправила себя, что пять. Колдунья подбодрила Галериана, чтобы он продолжал искать их. Not long after she left, Gallerian received news that his wife and daughter were in an accident caused by the bizarre attack of a giant octopus. In EC 980, Ma approached Gallerian and spoke to him about the vessels of sin.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 980 The judge reconsidered Ma's earlier offer and the two began collecting the vessels of sins together. Some time later, Ma arrived at Gallerian's home to collect the recently acquired Venom Sword from him, joining the Clockworker's Doll Gallerian believed to be his deceased child in "her" room. When Gallerian arrived in the room, Ma welcomed him, offering the judge food and bath. He responded she didn't have to do that, even though his wife was no longer around. The playwright then told him "Michelle" had been hesitant and that she couldn't allow that as her "mother". Peeved, Gallerian said he would become angry if she continued such jokes, ordering the playwright to leave. Ma remarked she would once she took what she needed; the judge complied, bringing her the weapon to inspect it. When asked if there was any doubt about it's identity, Ma confirmed it was the vessel. Accidentally saying there were only four left, she corrected herself to "five" and encouraged him to continue collecting them. When Gallerian began asking if doing so would heal his daughter, she assured him it was true. Gallerian then cautioned her of trouble if he was discovered removing evidence. Ma responded she would try to be discreet, but that it might be best to protect the weapon at a place away from human eyes and the judge told her he would think about it. As she left, Ma stopped to remind him to not lose the spoon he collected, telling him that he couldn't speak to his "daughter" without it. Gallerian assured her he always had it, removing it from his breast pocket to show her. Satisfied, Ma left but lingered to overhear Gallerian speak to the doll, noting his odd conversations with it even though she only heard him speaking. Amused, Ma left Gallerian's home, silently wishing him well playing the "doll game".The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Затем Галериан спросил, сможет ли он вылечить дочь, если соберет сосуды; Ма ответила, что да. Судья предупредил ее, что могут возникнуть проблемы, если выяснится, что он уничтожал улики. Колдунья сказала, что постарается действовать осторожно, но лучше будет, если они спрячут сосуды в недоступном для людей месте, и Галериан сказал, что подумает об этом. Уходя, Ма напомнила ему, чтобы он не потерял Ложку Марлона, потому что без нее он не сможет общаться с «дочерью». Судья сказал, что она всегда при нем, и достал ее из нагрудного кармана, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Удовлетворенная, Ма вышла, но задержалась, чтобы послушать, как Галериан разговаривает с куклой, отметив, что был слышен только его голос. Колдунья покинула его дом, смеясь про себя и желая Галериану насладиться этой «игрой в куклы». Позже Ма убедила судью построить маленький театр в середине Тысячелетнего Леса, чтобы спрятать там сосуды греха, собранные в 982 году. Она пообещала, что продолжит сбор сосудов, если Галериан погибнет. Sometime later, Ma heard rumors of the celebrity Gallerian recently acquitted, Scherzer, being involved in a recent string of women disappearances in the area, though media coverage was suppressed. She then visited Gallerian and, while smoking her pipe, asked if had heard the rumors, revealing the media control and seeming whistleblower in the case as well as Scherzer's potential involvement. When the judge asked if the information was true, Ma noted that the women could have been sold into slavery, remarking that, despite being a gaudy and unlikeable fop, it seemed unlikely that Scherzer would commit such a crime. Surprised to see Gallerian's bitter reaction to the news, she watched as the judge left to investigate.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Sometime after, Ma convinced Gallerian to build a small theater in the middle of the Millennium Tree Forest to store the vessels of sin he collected in EC 982.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 982 At some point, Ma promised to continue the judge’s quest should he perish. Evil’s Theater После смерти Галериана, наступившей в 983 году во время гражданской войны в Левианте, Ма, его единственный друг, унаследовала его коллекцию. Несколько дней спустя она ушла в Тысячелетний Лес, перенеся все сосуды в Театр Зла. Она построила сад вокруг театра и стала его смотрителем. Позже колдунья сказала Хозяйке Суда, что мечта Галериана об Утопии станет правдой, если все сосуды греха соберутся вместе, таким образом подтолкнув куклу к тому, чтобы она продолжала поиски и исполнила желание своего «отца». Из-за того, что сосуд Зависти не смог пробудиться, Ма стала заменой для бездействующих ножниц. Позже она познакомилась с Гаммоном Окто, который заменил ее на посту Садовника, и использовала его способность Фиолетового Сна, чтобы писать сценарии о событиях, которые происходили в прошлом на территории Эвиллиоса. After Gallerian’s death during the Levianta Civil War in EC 983, Ma, his only friend, inherited the judge's collection.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 A few days later, she disappeared into the Millennium Tree Forest and stored the vessels of sin in Evil's Theater. Taking on the name as the Gardener,Evils Forest Booklet - Introduction Ma attached the burned Clockworker's Doll to the inner workings of Heartbeat Clocktower to sustain her life, having the awakened vessel of Greed, Gear, maintain the tower. As more of the vessels began to awaken, Ma began writing about their actions; around this time, she obtained the allegiance of the Master of the Graveyard, Master of the Graveyard - 庭師の野望　それも一興 今はこの身を　委ねてやろう いつかあいつも　胃袋の中 tasking her with guarding the theater from intruders. Around the time the Doll began to sing,Heartbeat Clocktower PV Ma was wandering through the woods; with rumors of Gallerian's fortune being hidden in the theater, Ma witnessed visitors to the forest being captured and eaten by the Master of the Graveyard for their intrusion. Sometime after the forest earned the name "Evil's Forest", Ma happened upon a greedy intruder while wandering the forest. Welcoming the visitor, the Gardener questioned what greeting was best before deciding either was fine. Once she explained her current and previous identity, the playwright offered to teach the "rules" of the forest to the intruder. Listing off some random rules, as well as to flee from bother the Master of the Graveyard and her servants and stay away from the demon nest of a theater, Ma remarked about how odd the forest was. She then told the intruder not worry about remembering the rules, since they would change the next day anyhow. Noting she forgot a rule, she told the greedy visitor not to trust what people said in the forest.Evils Forest Booklet After the Clockworker's Doll was revitalized and took on the name "Master of the Court", Ma promised that Gallerian’s vision of Utopia would come true if all the vessels of sin were collected, pushing the doll to continue her “father's” quest and grant his wish.Master of the Court - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か Afterwards, Ma penned several screenplays regarding Evillious and the Seven Deadly Sins and had them adapted as films for the theater. After an intruder had entered the theater, the playwright had the visitor watch some films with her and explained the story behind each of them. After the fifteen films were finished, Ma offered to play a word game with the visitor before they were put on trial and sentenced to death by the Master of the Court.Evils Kingdom Booklet Later, one of the intruders, Gammon Octo, was made a chore guy for the theater; with Gammon becoming the new Gardener, Ma took on the name of "Sorceress of Time".Capriccio Farce PV Due to the vessel of Envy failing to awaken, Ma became the replacement for the dormant pair of scissors.Capriccio Farce - 『時の魔導師』　『呪われた庭師』　目覚めぬ器の代用品 Becoming acquainted with Gammon, Ma used his Purple Dream ability to assist her in writing her screenplays.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography When Gammon submitted a "motion" to review the script regarding his vision for the Director Doll's utopia, Ma was visibly irritated by his action. Она, как и другие пробудившиеся сосуды греха, присоединилась к встрече, назначенной Хозяйкой Суда. На этой встрече Кукла-Директор спросила ее о местонахождении сосуда Гнева. Ма ответила, что из-за того, что его форма и владельцы со временем менялись, она не знает, где теперь его искать. Колдунья также упомянула, что сосуд, возможно, в «ее» руках. She along with the other awakened vessels of sin attended the meeting called by the Master of the Court. While there, she was asked by the Judicial Doll if she knew the location of the vessel of Wrath.Capriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」 Ma responded that, because its form and owners changed over time, she did not know its current location. Qualifying her statement, she mentioned that it was probably in "her" hands.Capriccio Farce - 「時を超え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Personality and Traits Ма - эксцентричная, томная и игривая женщина, особенно в отношениях с Галерианом Марлоном. После знакомства с судьей она часто злилась и спорила с ним из-за мелочей. Несмотря на это, колдунья открыто обращалась к нему, как к другу. Она выглядела взволнованной, как ребенок, когда приносила ему сосуды греха или свой сценарий для «Дочери Зла», и была полна решимости получить его поддержку в обоих этих случаях. После того, как Галериан потерял свою семью, Ма поддерживала его и убеждала продолжать поиск сосудов ради его дочери, хотя и знала, что Мишель мертва и что судья находится во власти иллюзий, думая, что Заводная Кукла - его дочь. Как и он, Ма обращалась с куклой, будто она живая, и даже называла себя ее «матерью», вызывая этим гнев Галериана. Ma was whimsy, lackadaisical, and playful towards Gallerian Marlon. Since meeting the judge, Ma would always become angry with him over little things and get into huge arguments over them.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 In spite of this, she openly referred to him as her friend.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - XIII. Judgement of Corruption Like a child, she acted visibly excited when bringing up the vessels of sin or her "Daughter of Evil" film adaptation to him, and was intent to earn his support for both endeavors.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 After Gallerian lost his family, Ma supported Gallerian and encouraged him to collect the vessels for his daughter, albeit knowing that Michelle was dead and that he was under the delusion that the Clockworker's Doll was her. Similarly, she treated the Doll like it was alive and called herself its "mother", earning Gallerian's anger.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Ма также очень экспрессивна, для нее характерна частая смена настроений, зависящая от ответов ее собеседника. Если ее что-то позабавило, она начинает хихикать и улыбаться; если ей отказывают в ее просьбе, она становится заметно угрюмой и иногда начинает спорить. В какой-то степени Ма выказывает признаки недобрых намерений; так, она позволяет себе угрожающие намеки в отношении семьи Галериана, когда тот отказывается помочь ей, хотя и говорит, что причинять вред его семье ради того, чтобы получить желаемое, - не ее «стиль». Несмотря на это, когда в Театр Зла вторгся нарушитель и его должны были казнить, она манипулировала другими обитателями, чтобы избежать этого, и даже заявила, что ждет их следующей встречи прежде, чем он отправился на суд. Схожим образом она манипулировала Галерианом и его «дочерью», чтобы они помогли ей в поиске сосудов греха. Сосуды для нее чрезвычайно важны, и она беспокоится, когда начинает казаться, что план Галериана по достижению Утопии может обернуться провалом. Ma was also very expressive and often swung moods depending on how someone answered her. When amused, she chuckled more often and was always smiling; when denied what she wanted, she became visibly sullen and sometimes argumentative. To some extent, Ma showed signs of malicious intentions, giving off a threatening tone towards Gallerian's family when he initially refused to help her, although claiming that harming his family to get what she want wasn't her "style".The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Despite this, she played around with the impending demise of an intruder to Evil's Theater, even stating she looked forward to their next meeting before he was put on trial by the Master of the Court.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - XV. Heartbeat Clocktower She similarly manipulated both Gallerian and his "daughter" to aid her in collecting the vessels of sin.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles The vessels themselves were extremely important to her and she became bothered when Gallerian's plan for Utopia via the vessels was put into doubt.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Ей, похоже, нравится работать драматургом, и она написала множество сценариев, пока жила в Театре Зла. Когда к обитателям театра присоединился Гаммон Окто, колдунья начала использовать его способность Фиолетового Сна для создания своих произведений. Ма также имеет привычку курить и обычно прячет трубку в рукавах своей одежды. Галериан неоднократно просил ее не курить в его доме, но она всегда игнорировала эти просьбы. She appeared to like her work as a playwright and wrote numerous screenplays while in Evil's Theater. After Gammon Octo joined their ranks, Ma collaborated with the man to create them, using his Purple Dream ability to great effect.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Ma had a smoking habit and usually kept a pipe in her sleeves for the occasion. Although repeatedly told by Gallerian not to smoke in his home, she ignored him and would smoke anyway.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Skills and Abilities Ма является сильной колдуньей, что отражается в ее титуле «Колдуньи Времени». Ее авторитет настолько велик, что даже Хозяйка Кладбища не осмеливается открыто идти против нее. Она также опытная писательница, адаптировавшая многие исторические события региона Эвиллиос для показа в Театре Зла. Благодаря своей одержимости идеей поиска сосудов, она невероятно много знает о них и о событиях, связанных с ними, которые неизвестны широкой публике. Несмотря на свои знания, она иногда может допускать неточности в описании событий, хотя она практически никогда не ошибается в том, что касается сосудов грехов и их предыдущих владельцев. Ма также, похоже, неплохо знает о жизнях Эллуки и Ирины Клокворкер и о побуждениях, заставляющих их искать сосуды; так, она утверждала, что Ирина хотела собрать сосуды, чтобы исполнить свое желание. Due to her title as the "Sorceress of Time", Ma is assumed to have been a powerful mage with strong magic.Capriccio Farce - 『時の魔導師』よ」 Her authority was great enough that the Master of the Graveyard openly obeyed her.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles She was also an experienced penman, adapting many historical events from the Evillious' history into features reenacted at Evil's Theater.Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious Partially because her obsession with them, Ma was extremely knowledgeable about the vessels of sin and the events surrounding them that were unknown to the general public.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Despite her plethora of information, she was sometimes inaccurate or misportraying how events exactly occurred,Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - IV. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania although largely reliable in identifying a vessel of sin and its previous owners.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter She was similarly very privy to the lives, and motivations of both Elluka and Irina Clockworker, claiming the latter wished to collect the vessels to grant a wish.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Character Connections Галериан Марлон. Партнер Ма. Ма считала Галериана близким другом, а также источником денежных средств, способных помочь ей в поисках сосудов. Колдунью расстраивала его жадность, и она пыталась манипулировать им, чтобы достичь своих целей. Ма также забавляла его безумная любовь к Заводной Кукле, и она использовала ее, как еще один способ воздействовать на него. Она находила его коррупционную деятельность отвратительной. Gallerian Marlon: Ma's partner. Ma considered Gallerian a close friend as well as a useful benefactor to help her gather the vessels of sin, although she was frustrated with his stingy nature and was thus willing to manipulate him to fulfill her aims. She became amused with Gallerian's obsessive love for the Clockworker's Doll, using it as another way to manipulate him, and found his corrupt court tactics distasteful. Гаммон Окто. Один из обитателей Театра Зла, которому она передала свой пост Садовника. Ма достаточно хорошо ладила с Гаммоном, чтобы позволять ему ухаживать за ее садом и помогать ей в написании сценариев; она находила его способность Фиолетового Сна, позволяющую ему видеть будущее и прошлое, очень полезной. Несмотря на это, ее тревожили его видения, предрекающие наступление конца света, когда все сосуды греха будут собраны. Gammon Octo: A fellow member of Evil's Theater and the Gardener after her. Ma got along with Gammon well enough to let him tend to her garden and let him help her write screenplays for the cinema, seeing his clairvoyant "Purple Dream" ability as useful. Despite this, she was disturbed by his visions predicting the world as ending when the sins are gathered. Хозяйка Кладбища. Также одна из обитателей Театра Зла. Ма рассматривала ее как полезного союзника в поиске сосудов греха и предполагала, что ее неутолимый голод поможет отпугнуть потенциальных воров. Master of the Graveyard: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Ma viewed the Master of the Graveyard as a useful ally when gathering the other vessels of sin and relied on her insatiable hunger to keep away potential thieves. Хозяйка Суда. Еще одна обитательница Театра Зла. Из-за того, что Хозяйка Суда являлась директором театра, Ма находила ее полезной для достижения своих целей. Она использовала свое влияние на Хозяйку Суда, чтобы держать под контролем весь театр. Master of the Court: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Ma saw the Master of the Court, as director of Evil's Theater, useful for fulfilling her goals. She became a primary influence on her actions as a means to control the whole theater. Кайо Судо. Физическое тело Ма. Kayo Sudou: The physical body of Ma. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *«Ма» - сокращенная форма от слова «Magician» («Маг»). Отброшенная часть "gician" состоит из первых букв латинских названий семи смертных грехов, собранных Галерианом. *Ma appears to be an abridged form of the word Magician, refering to how her and her two halves are powerful sorceresses; the “gician” part of her name missing is taken from one letter in the Latin names of the Seven Deadly Sins collected by Gallerian. *Также в слове «Ма» используются те же буквы, что и в названии проекта ‘Ма’ (Мем-Алеф). Ма (Мем-Алеф) - это титул, который давали женщине, сумевшей родить богов-близнецов и ставшей правительницей Волшебного Королевства. *It also shares the same letters as Project 'Ma' (Mem Aleph) and was a title bestowed upon the one who successfully birthed the twin gods and became the ruler of the Magic Kingdom. Curiosities *В профайле Ма в “Capriccio Farce” указано, что ее настоящая личность - Кайо Судо. Это намек на то, что Кайо - физическое тело Ма. *In Capriccio Farce, Ma's profile states that her identity is that of Kayo Sudou, referring to Kayo's physical body. Gallery Song Apparitions= Magician luka.png|Ma as seen in Capriccio Farce |-| Manga Apparitions= MaJoCmanga2.jpg|Ma in Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian MaJoCmanga.png|Ma smoking her pipe in the manga |-| Misc= 399633_2574468519323_1182603831_32155018_695522965_n.jpg|Ma's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Appearances References }}